


All the days since you've been gone

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Gerlonso Fics [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie misses Xabi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the days since you've been gone

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Emma de Vries
> 
> Disclaimer: Someone will believe if I say I’m the owner of them? I guess not, huh? My payment is only the comments of all the beautiful people who come here and make me very happy!
> 
> Summary: Stevie misses Xabi.

****

**All the days since you've been gone**

Stevie let his head rest on the back of the car seat and took, once more, a deep breath. It will be easier, everyone said, however, every day seemed harder than the day before.

He threw a look at his watch and got out of the car. He didn’t want to come out of the car, but he knew that nothing was going to get better if he stayed for one more minute or for a whole life time. He won’t be there inside anyway, probably, anymore.

Arriving in the locker room soon became the worst part of the day. Arriving there, every day, but not hearing him laugh, sigh or seeing him just sit there. It hurt. But he had to go, smile and be the captain. Today, he was relieved to meet only Pepe Reina and Jamie Carragher in there.

“Look at you.”, Reina said approaching of him and he took Steve’s face between his hands. “You look like you’ve gotten fifteen years older in one day. You need take care of yourself, my friend.”

“I know, I know… I’m trying, Pepe.”, Stevie said looking at his eyes. “But… It’s been so hard for me”

Pepe gave two soft slaps in his face and shook him by his shoulders.

“You need try more. You need to try harder.” Jamie said. “For God’s sake, Stevie. You’re stronger than that. We know it, everyone knows. You can’t let it get you down, mate”

“I’m trying, Jamie, why won’t you believe me?” Stevie sighed. “But everyday I wake up and remember him, we... Every day I arrive here and I realize he won’t be here… I can’t… sometimes it’s hard to breath…” He said and it became soon clear that he was trying so hard to not just burst into tears.

And his friends tried not to see the tears in his eyes. And they also tried not to run towards him and hug that man as strong as they could. So they chatted, tried to distract him, make him laugh, they knew that supporting his suffering wouldn’t be the best way to help Stevie overcomes Xabi’s departure. However, ignoring their own advice, Pepe hugged Stevie.

“He loves you, man.”, Pepe said. “You know he fucking loves you.”

“Yeah, I know.”, Steven said wiping the tears away that he couldn’t stop from dropping down on the curves of his cheeks, while he tried to sneak away from Pepe’s hug.

“That’s enough, mate, don’t forget; you’re loved!”, Jamie said and smiled. “And you also have me. I am more handsome than he is. I am also hotter, and taller and English and…”

“Shut the fuck up, Carragher”, Pepe said, slapping Jamie's nape. “I’m better than you, I am the most handsome person around, I’m the tallest one and the best thing has yet to come; I am the goalie!”

Stevie laughed and James pretended be offended.

“And we’re here for you, Stevie.”, Pepe said, looking at him again. “You know that we're gonna be by your side, for anything, anytime, and you can’t be sad while we’re at your side, hombre*” He touched Stevie’s right shoulder and Carra did the same thing, touching Stevie’s left shoulder.

He knew that. And he also knew that everything they said was true. But even around his friends, his kids and all the things that once could make him happy, he had never felt so lonely, sad and unloved since Xabi's departure.

He preferred to think that he just gone for a time and he would be back, sooner or later. He needed think like that. That was, the only one way to rise from his bed and at late nights to climb exhausted back in his bed. It was the only way since Xabi had left. ****

**End**

_____________________  
*man


End file.
